


Whose Belt?

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: they're sleepy





	Whose Belt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoundingFuckups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/gifts).



“Which belt is yours?” Thomas asked, holding two belts, one in each hand. 

They were almost dressed, besides Thomas’s exposed abs and the lack of belts. Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck from behind, kneeling behind the taller and gently brushing the curls aside to kiss at his perfect skin. 

“The smaller one,” Alex mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting the scent clinging to Thomas’s skin fill his senses. He smelled like his overly expensive colne, the earthly smell of sex from the night before that still tainted his skin after their shower, and, underneath it all, was Thomas. Just Thomas, his scent pure and familiar, even. Alex relaxed into Thomas, burying his nose in Thomas’s neck.

“Which one,” Thomas growled, holding the belts closer to Alex’s vision range, buckles shining in the dawn light streaming through the window creating a dreary atmosphere. Well, it would if the two weren’t wrapped in their own little bubble of contentment. “Do you even want to go into work today?” He dared to ask.

A scoff was his response but Alex didn’t pull away from where he’d made himself comfortable wrapped around Thomas’s back. He was comfy, let him be.

Thomas sighed. It wasn’t a straight answer but he shouldn’t be surprised since nothing about neither of them were straight. “That’s not an answer, honey,” he chided gently, reaching one arm back so he run his fingers through Alexander’s knotted hair.

A pause. A long pause. “Not really,” Alex finally confessed, changing the placement of his arms to being wrapped around Thomas’s waist since it was better suited to their position. It was strange; not wanting to go to work. For as long as he could remember, it had been his motive.

“Okay, we don’t have to.” Thomas had dropped the belts on the floor.

“What?”

“We don’t have to,” Thomas repeated, pushing Alex off of him and crawling up the bed, patting the space beside him for Alex to join who gladly did, burying his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck. 

“Why not?” Alex asked, voice quiet and muffled as he tried to have as much contact with Thomas as possible.

Thomas smiled, running his fingers through his alex’s hair with both hands who seemed to almost sink into his chest. “I think Washington can afford to have us miss one day, don’t you agree?” 

A shrug.

“Well, I think he can live without the most brilliant man in the world for a while. Might miss you though.”

A quiet wordless whine.

“Kidding, kidding, don’t worry, babe, I could never write like you can. Or even debate. You really are a genius, you know that?”

No response. 

Thomas silently looked down, listening and feeling the way Alex’s breathing as evened out against his own chest. Poor Alexander had fallen asleep. A chuckle escaped him as he pulled the blankets back over Alex’s sleeping form and himself. 

“Sleep well, baby,” Thomas whispered, kissing the top of Alex’s head before settling into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything I've been remotely proud of in months so I hope this is to your satisfaction
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
